


Weight of the Dead, The

by HASA_Archivist



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Poetry, Post-War of the Ring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-14
Updated: 2015-04-14
Packaged: 2018-03-22 21:11:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3743667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HASA_Archivist/pseuds/HASA_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the War and Remembrance Challenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Weight of the Dead, The

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the HASA Transition Team: This story was originally archived at [HASA](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Henneth_Ann%C3%BBn_Story_Archive), which closed in February 2015. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in February 2015. We posted announcements about the move, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact The HASA Transition Team using the e-mail address on the [HASA collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hasa/profile).

The pearl and silver crown upon my head,  
the banner of the Tree and Stars waves bright.  
“Behold the King,” the voices cry, and light  
o’er all, the darkness broken, shadows fled.  
Great battles won, the armies that I led  
are now returned to peace and joy. The sight  
of many brave companions from the fight  
can lift my heart, free now from fear and dread.  
And yet the voices of the dead are here  
as well. I close my ears to hear the lost  
and bring them near, hear some I loved, gone now.  
I think about the price they paid. ‘Twas dear  
enough. I feel the weight and bear the cost  
along with pearl and silver on my brow.

***

Author's note: the title is taken from a line Boromir speaks to Frodo (movie). The speaker is Aragorn, at the time of his coronation.


End file.
